dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
Chapters are segmented parts of a whole Story Mode in a Dokapon game. Each Chapter is designed to meet a specific objective and/or mark a way-point by which the Adventurers can monitor their progress by. At the end of every chapter, players will see the current rankings, receive your salary, and be prompted to save. List of Chapters in Dokapon Kingdom 'Prologue' In the prologue, the adventurers are instructed by the king to travel through a small tutorial area with many weapon, shield, and battle magic spaces. This allows the adventurers to prepare for the main story. The goal is to reach the exit space at the end which will send you to Dokapon Castle on the main map. If two weeks pass and not everyone has reached the end, all the players still in the prologue area will be sent to Dokapon Castle. Once you get to the end, you will be given points to increase your stats with. The number of points depends on in what order you reached the end in. 'Chapter One': Help the Little Guy! A Cure for Cash! After completing the prologue, the adventurers will have to defeat two big boss monsters. Once they are both defeated, the king will inform the adventurers that Princess Penny's dog, Cash, has become sick from eating a poisoned donut. The adventurers must find the wise grandma, which will be on a field space on the first continent, and land on that space. She will then give you the Antidote item which you must bring to Dokapon castle. This will cure Cash's illness and the adventurer who brought it back will be rewarded with Khan's Castle, which is worth twice as much as the most valuable town owned on the continent. If no towns are owned, it will be worth nothing. 'Chapter Two': The Case of the Demon Prince and The Missing Piggy Bank. The adventurers will now be able to go to the second continent, Hallstatt (based off of Europe). They must defeat two big boss monsters on this continent, then they will be given another quest from the king. He will inform them that Princess Penny's piggy bank was stolen by Rico Jr., the prince of the underworld. He will be on a field space. The adventurers must land on this space, and if they do, Rico Jr. will summon a Clonus, an enemy which is identical in stats to the player fighting it. If it is defeated, you will receive the piggy bank. You must bring it back to Dokapon Castle, where you'll find out that it was broken and had no money in it. The king will reward the player who brought it back with Rhine Castle, which will be worth twice as much as the most valuable town owned on the second continent. If no towns are owned, it will be worth nothing. 'Chapter Three': Special Delivery! ~A Shopping Brawl~ The adventurers will now be able to go to the third continent, Clovis (based off of North America). They must defeat three big boss monsters on this continent, then they will be given another quest from the king. The king tells the adventurers that he wants to redecorate his bathroom, and that he requires five of a random item. This item is different every playthrough, and can be any item that can currently be bought in an item store. This includes item stores inside of dungeons. Once five of this item is brought to the king, he will reward the adventurer with Yukon Castle, which will be worth twice as much as the most valuable town owned on the third continent. If no towns are owned, it will be worth nothing. 'Chapter Four': Return of the Demon Prince and the Kidnapped Princess The adventurers will now be able to go to the fourth continent, Llano (based off of South America) which can only be accessed by going through the lost woods dungeon. They must defeat three big boss monsters on this continent, then they will be given another quest from the king. The adventurers will be informed that Princess Penny was kidnapped by Rico Jr., and that he's hiding in a cave. He will be inside the Casino Cave and will behave like a normal big boss, taking money and healing monsters. Once he is found, he must be defeated in battle. If he is defeated, Princess Penny will follow the adventurer who saved her. If another adventurer defeats that adventurer, Princess Penny will start following them. Whoever brings Princess Penny back to the castle will be rewarded with Cusco Castle, which will be worth twice as much as the most valuable town owned on the fourth continent. If no towns are owned, it will be worth nothing. After this chapter is finished, Rico Jr. will become a rare random encounter on any field space. 'Chapter Five': The Royal Ring's been stolen! ~Who's the Culprit!?~ The adventurers will now be able to go to the fifth continent, Gunnbjorn (based off of Greenland). They must defeat four big boss monsters on this continent, one in each town on the continent, then they will be given another quest from the king. The adventurers will be informed that the Royal Ring that proves the king's status as the ruler of Dokapon has been stolen by a random monster. The adventurers must go to the location where they can fight said monster (location noted by the King; Red Bones found in Casino Cave, Dwarf found in Lava Cave, Unseelie found in Gunnbjorn, Squilla found in Sunken Shrine), which will appear randomly on a field space. Its level scales to the players. Once it's defeated, it will drop the Royal Ring. The adventurer who returns it to Dokapon Castle will be awarded with Strom Castle, which will be worth twice as much as the most valuable town owned on the fifth continent. If no towns are owned, it will be worth nothing. 'Chapter Six': The Ancient Artifact ~Debts of the Ancestors~ The adventurers will now be able to go to the sixth continent, Aphrike (based off of Africa). They must defeat four big boss monsters on this continent, then they will be given another quest from the king. He has discovered that he has huge debts from his ancestors, and that they are written on an artifact inside the Pyramid dungeon. The adventurers must find the demolition man, which will be hiding on a field space anywhere in the world (except for on the seventh continent). He will then follow the adventurer who found him, and like Princess Penny in chapter four, he will be taken by another player if that player defeats the player who has him. If the player who has him is defeated by anything else, he will remain where the player died until another player finds him.. You must bring him to the ancient artifact, on the second floor of the Pyramid dungeon, and he will destroy the artifact. Whoever does this will be awarded with Kalar Castle, which will be worth twice as much as the most valuable town owned on the sixth continent. If no towns are owned, it will be worth nothing. 'Chapter Seven': Overlord Rico ~Can You Buy Victory?~ The adventurers will now be able to go to the seventh and final continent, Flinders (based off of Australia) which can only be accessed by going through the underground passage dungeon. They must defeat three big boss monsters on this continent, then they will be given another quest from the king. Overlord Rico, the king of the underworld, will appear on the third floor of the Tower of Rabble. The adventurers must reach the top of this grueling dungeon and defeat him. Whoever defeats him first will be rewarded with Bathur Castle, which will be worth twice as much as the most valuable town owned on the seventh continent. If no towns are owned, it will be worth nothing. 'Final Chapter': The Final Battle! ~See You in Heck, Kids!~ Rico opens a portal to the Underworld. Players must surrender 1/4 of their towns for a Passport to enter. They must then defeat their clonus before being able to advance into the Dark Castle. Once in the Dark Castle players need to reach the back room where they will need to defeat a guardian to advance to the Dark Dimension where they will encounter Rico. The Guardian will auto Counter. End-game Special Bonuses Category:Chapters